Happy Birthday Matt!
by JelloMelloHackerMatt
Summary: today is Matt's birthday! :D turning 21 :D  so I've written him a lil' fanfic and stuff :D  anyway, enough with the crappy summery, enjoy the fluffy birthday gift! Happy birthday Matt, hope you have an awesome day! :D


Matt sat on his coach playing his video games, waiting for the arrival of Mello. A lit cigarette hung from his plump lips, and small puffs of smoke drifted from the lit end. His goggles hung around his neck, resting lightly on his chest stripped slightly.

"God damn it, die already," Matt mumbled from around his cigarette, as he finally killed off the monster on one of his games. He'd already completed the game 11 times, and this would be his 12th, but he didn't have much cash for more games, and he needed his cigs. Also, Mello needed his chocolate.

"Where the hell is Mello anyway?" Matt mumbled, pausing the game and taking a puff from his cig. He leaned forward, taking his booted foot from the coffee table.

Just then, Mello walked in through the front door of their apartment, throwing his keys expertly onto the coffee table.

"Hey Matty," Mello greeted, smiling in his sexy way that Matt loved.

"Hey Mels," Matt replied, blushing slightly at Mello's oh so sexy smile, "Where've ya been?"

Mello removed his furry hooded coat from his shoulders, and placed it on the coat hook which was placed next to the door, which he closed with his foot. He walked into the kitchen placing his gun down on the table, and opening the fridge.

"Work, duh," he replied, his head disappearing into the fridge.

Matt sighed. He didn't like Mello working with the mafia; it was dangerous. But no matter how many times Matt told him that, Mello would just shake his head and kiss him, telling him not to worry, everything would be ok.

"Cool..." Matt mumbled, taking another puff on his cig.

Mello's head remerged from the depths of the fridge, a chocolate bar in his mouth. He straightened himself and closed the fridge door, walking over to where Matt sat on the coach. He came round and sat next to Matt, taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"Hey Matt..." he whispered seductively, sliding up against Matt, rubbing his bare shoulder against Matt's clothed one.

Matt looked at Mello form the corner of his eyes, "Yeah Mels?"

"I have a gift for you," Mello purred, nipping Matt's neck, leaving a small red mark.

Matt blushed slightly, "Really...?"

Mello nodded, "It's in the bedroom though," he stated, sliding away teasingly and removing himself from the sofa, walking seductively towards the bedroom. Matt watched Mello's every move, and once Mello reached the doorway to their bedroom and flicked his head back, blue eyes glimmering, Matt shoved his cigarette into his ash tray and jumped up from the sofa, nearly knocking over the coffee table. He reached Mello in no time, cupping his face and kissing his soft, pink lips.

"That was unexpected," Mello breathed, a blush across his cheeks, and a smile on his lips.

Matt grinned with his lopsided grin that made Mello melt. Mello breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, blushing under Matt's loving gaze.

"Come on," Mello whispered, taking Matt's hand and bringing him into the bedroom, "I've got to give you your gift."

/*/

Mello drank in the warmth of Matt's bare chest as he laid his head upon it, his golden locks tickling Matt's soft skin. He smiled warmly as Matt's arm held him securely in place.

"Did you like your present?" Mello asked, his breath tickling Matt's skin. He shivered slightly, but smiled as he replied, "Yes, very much."

Mello's smile grew, "I'm glad."

Matt chuckled and buried his face in Mello's golden locks, his own cherry red hair falling onto Mello's head, which mixed with each other, making it seem like their hair's where autumn leaves.

"I love you Mello," he mumbled into his lover's hair.

"I love you too Matt," Mello breathed, warmth flooding his cheeks once more.

They lay like that for a while, drinking in each other's warmth and love, until Mello remember his other gift.

"Oh, hold on Matt," Mello said, about to untangle himself from Matt's strong arms.

"Ah, do you have to go Mels?" Matt whined, not wishing to release Mello.

"Matt, it's another gift for you, I'm gonna bring it in here!" Mello replied, slipping himself from Matt's grip.

"What other gift?" Matt asked, curious, "I thought that was my gift?"

There's another, duh," Mello said, rolling his eyes. He didn't bother to put any clothes on as he left the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Matt lay back on the bed, missing Mello's body, when Mello reappeared in the doorway, a large grin on his face as he held a large chocolate cake which read '_Happy Birthday Matt_' in white chocolate icing.

Mello kneeled on the bed, hobbling his way over to Matt as he balanced the cake in both hands, the grin never leaving his face. Matt sat up, leaning up on his elbows as he looked from the cake to Mello's face, which showed a warm grin and gleaming blue eyes.

"Did... did you make this, Mels? For me?" Matt asked, a blush exploding on his cheeks.

Mello nodded, "Yeah," he said, his cheeks flushed pink, "Do you like it?"

Matt nodded, a grin breaking out onto his face, "I love it Mels," he said, leaning in and kissing Mello's lips.

Mello smiled, "Happy Birthday Matt."

* * *

Very fluffy, I know :) wrote it all the night before and then posted it today, yay! :D

So yeah, happy birthday Matt, turning 21 today :) hope you and Mello have alot of fun ;)

Happy Birthday Matt! *hearts and fangirls and stuff~*


End file.
